The Universal War:Order's Origins
by 3ForCrazyChris
Summary: Dark forces lurk on the planet of Earth. Force sensitives are hunted down because of the Treaty of Versailles and now a great threat looms over the single fire of existence that is humanity. Now the fate of the world is placed upon the shoulders of self proclaimed jedi and a small boy at the age of six. The fate of the entire universe hangs in the balance.
1. Prologue

Universal War Orders Origins

It had been many minutes since he had the medics take away his master Darth Plagues, or Hego Damask as he was called in public. Now he was cleaning the room and fixing the pieces of ancient sith art. As he picked up the statue that he was most found of when he felt a most disturbing presence in the force. He looked over his shoulder and saw a figure wearing a dark robe with a hood that it used to obscure its face. He looked cautiously at the creature as he hid away his abilities in the force.

"I have sensed a great and powerful disturbance on the force transpire within this very place. Can you tell me what has happened here kind young gentlemen?" This creature was asking him what he had just cleaned up from. In which it meant that this being knew too much without even being within the building for a full hour of time. He grasped the hilt of his lightsaber and was ready to strike this intruder down, but before he knew it he was being held in a force choke to prevent him from doing anything. "You dare to think about striking down me?! You are no true lord of the sith! For you do not even understand that I am the physical embodiment of the dark side of the force! You have yet to even scratch the surface of your discoveries. Your late master was well educated in the dark side, for he was walking down a path that has not been walked down since the days of Darth Vitiate." Palpatine suddenly felt all the pressure around his neck removed and he fell to the floor and began to have an uncontrollable coughing fit.

"Who are you then?" He asked with a genuine curiosity that would match the curiosity he had in his early days as an apprentice. If this being claimed to be the physical embodiment of the dark side of the force, then he must learn from this being of great power.

"I am the Horned King, and you shall not be my apprentice but my ally in the coming war against the light." The Horned King took his hood of to show Palpatine his face. His face was what the true face of terror should be, his skin was so wrinkled that it looked like that of a corpse, with horns that sprout from the top of his head, while his eyes glowed a deep, bright, and ominous red. His teeth were fangs, and by adding all this together he looked like a monster from a children's bedtime story.

"What is the plan then Horned King?" If the Horned King had a plan to end the light as he said, then he must've included the jedi somewhere equation. Plus, he was the embodiment of the dark side, there for making it a foolish idea to not to work with such a powerful being in the force.

"I am glad you have asked my new, friend." With that response all seems to fade into the scene of the same planet but at a much different time of day and in a much different year.

The sky has changed but it seems that the world is oblivious to the remaining image of the Horned King's glowing red eyes. A family of Pandarians walking up a large set of steps to a wall that was built as a monument to those who died to create the peace that the universe had now. The family consisted of an elder Pandarian and his grand cubs. The two children were extremely excited about what they were doing on this early day, for they were visiting the Wall of the Remembered. When they reached the top the kids began to speed to the wall quickly to read the names of the hundreds of thousands of millions of billions of people written on the wall. They had read of the many wars that had led to this very day in their history classes at school, but they like the most knowledgeable scholars in the universe did not know the true history of the universe and its merging. There was only one person who did know such a thing, their grandfather. They continued to look around so as to find their favorite heroes from their history classes. "Come here children." The elder Pandarian spoke out to the two children as he sat down to tell them a story. The two children ran up to him with excited looks on their faces, making them look like children in a candy store. "So tell me of your favorite hero from your history classes." He gave them a quizzical look on his face to see if he would get the response he was expecting.

The sister spoke first and gave him the response he was expecting. "My favorite hero is Leah. She was a princess who never let the people of the universe suffer at the hands of the Supreme Empire and fought for those who couldn't fight." She looked proud of herself for her response.

It was then that her brother spoke, he had the response that he was not expecting. "My favorite hero is Anakin Skywalker. He had probably the humblest beginning out of everyone. He may have turned to the dark side but he still died the death of a hero." The young boy was clearly meant to become the next carrier of history with a response like that.

"So you speak from you hearts, a good thought my young grandchildren; however, I will speak from knowledge that will be passed down to one of you, the true history of our universe. I will tell the tale that will take us back many years ago."


	2. Chapter I The Unexpected

Chapter I

The Unexpected

The question that flows throughout all of time is, what is the force? The force is an energy that penetrates and binds the universe together. Some say that in its most pure form it is a river that flows adjacent to the river of time. However the force may be interpreted, it like all forms of power has to sides to the coin, a light side and a dark side. The light side and the dark side of the force are not natural occurrences that are as old as the force itself. For when the force was created in the beginning of the universe the light and the dark, while they existed were one in the same, a form of balance. As time went on all forms of life began to use the force in ways of survival, this is what led to its discovery. One group of people would learn the ways of the force and use it to keep peace, the jedi order. However after many years the jedi found an enemy that made the dark side as it is to this day, this was the Sith empire. However in one galaxy the force was not discovered until a time of great strife and bloodshed. World War I, this is where our tale begins, this is where the natives of Earth, the humans, discovered the force.

"Take cover!" That was all that he could register before an artillery shell landed only six feet to his left, just barely out of the blast range. That didn't mean he didn't stumble from the explosion. His commanding officer Sergeant Hoskin came up to him and pulled him up from off the ground.

"Get off your ass son unless you want to end up like those boys to your left." Private Jackson Delrios quickly shook his as he grabbed his rifle and loaded it and looked towards the sergeant. "Well get going boy. We've almost reached Berlin." Hoskin pushed the private towards the front most trench path as they began to keep moving. They turned a corner and Sergeant Hoskin was shot dead in the heart. Once his body hit the floor several German soldiers were standing right in front of him in French military outfits.

"Nooooo!" Jackson cried out as he pushed his hands out as one of the soldiers came running at him with a knife, and to his surprise they were sent flying into the blast of an artillery shell. He fell on his knees as he looked at his hands in fear and shock. "What am I?" He kept asking as he rocked himself on the ground. After several minutes of doing this the general in charge of the American forces in Europe came up to him and knelt down besides the young private. Jackson looked to his right and saw General Pershing. He gave a weak salute and looked back down to his hands in fear.

"Are you okay son?" The military general was trying to empathetic with the private.

"Sir, I'm a freak. I have these strange powers that I just can't explain, and they scare me." The young private was sure he would be sent back to America and be studied on. "Please sir, just kill me."

"Now why would I kill you Private, Jackson Derios?" The general asked while looking at Jackson's dog tags. "I've heard a lot of stories about your squad from your commanding officer Sergeant Hoskins." Then Pershing looked in front of him and saw the very same sergeant he just named dead on the ground. "Come on son, I have a few people that I want you to meet in person. I think that they might be able to explain your situation better than I can." Pershing stood up and walked to the soldiers that came with him and told them to go on ahead. He beckoned for Jackson to follow him, and after a few minutes the distraught private did just that he followed. After navigating their way through the maze of trenches they reached the end of the bunkers and walked out to a building just two yards from the trenches. Pershing walked up to the door and knocked on the door in a pattern. The door opened and the two of them walked into the building. Jackson was so caught up in looking around he never realised that the door had closed until a hand was put on his shoulders. He looked around really quickly and saw a small white man with big glasses on his face. The young private guessed he had to be about twenty years old, for all he knew he could've been twelve.

"You know I don't like it when you bring privates into this building general." The short man shot a look towards Pershing before he went back to eyeing the private.

"I know that Doctor Shnen, but I believe that this boy I what you would call a sensitive subject."

Doctor Shnen then gave a very amused look before he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. In response several men came in with amused looks on their faces, one of them looked familiar to Jackson. He looked at the one who looked familiar, tall, brown skin, black hair, hazel eyes, of course this was the man who had wanted to show him something a while ago. However, because his squad was still alive, he had respectfully declined. "I knew that you would come to us one day private. I saw happening in my visions during my meditation time."

"Mr. Rockaras, if you could please be silent. We don't want to scare the boy know do we." The doctor shot a look at the man when he looked back to the private. "If you could please lift your hand my boy." Jackson did so and lifted his hand for the doctor. "Open palm please." Jackson opened his hand and then the short doctor put a small rock in his hand. "Now concentrate, but don't concentrate too much now, just let your instincts guide you." Jackson closed his eyes and began to breath, and all of the sudden he began to feel far more stronger than he ever had. He feel waves of energy coming off of the men that had entered the room. For some reason he could see them surging off of Rockaras even with his eyes closed, whatever he was gifted with, these men were gifted with it as well. He forced himself to open his eyes and saw that the stone was floating two inches off of his hands. His face turned from curiosity to shock as well as his emotions causing the rock to fall onto his hands and then roll out of it. It just never hit the ground, Rockaras had his hand open up quickly and the rock shot into his hand and he closed it as soon as he caught it. He lifted it up and opened his hand, and in it was the rock standing on a tip with perfect balance.

"You are just like us Jackson, you have been born with an incredible gift. You are here to learn how to master and use that gift for the benefit of all mankind." Rockaras was right, he was a soldier for the allies, and he know knew he had an incredible gift like this, why not use it for all of humanity to benefit.

"Your right. I have this gift for a reason, will, will you teach me in the ways of this, force?"

"You have always been able to enter private. Plus, I think you just came up with a good name my friend." The doctor was excited he had just built a highly skilled team for the world to have guidance from. "These are your teammates. You already know Mr Rockaras, this is Mr. Jackalton, Mr. Hivan, and Mr. Albond. These men will teach you how to use the newly named force and help you find more force sensitives. I shall help with my scanners when my help is needed.

 **Seven months later**

"I believe that these men are the key to keeping peace in our future. They have worked hard for a life of dedication to keeping peace and protecting justice on earth." Dr. Shnen was in front of the entire council of world leaders that had participated in the war except the newly named U.S.S.R., Germany, Austria Hungary, and the Ottoman Empire. He was forced to tell the entire council about his project and many of them save president Woodrow Wilson were against the plan. "I shall stand with them, even after I die. They are a close group of men who have fought for all of use to be here today, and if you ask me I believe that they should be able to carry out their plan."

"I understand your passion for their plan doctor, it's because you helped build their team. For all we know their real plan is to take over the world. I vote that this council votes to end these people." In one simple motion, everyone but the president raised his hand for the vote that would change the entire future. "Good doctor, the leaders present have voted for your team of people to be executed. Now i say we vote for all people like them to be hunted down and executed." Again, everyone but the president of the U.S. raised their hands. "Very well then, from henceforth all force sensitives shall be hunt down and executed on sight by order of the Versaille council has voted that anyone whom is force sensitive shall be hunted down and executed upon capture."


	3. Chapter II The Forces Chooses

Chapter II

The Force Choses

 **Star Wars**

 **The Universal War**

 **Order's Origins**

Dark times rule the planet Earth for force sensitives. After the Treaty of Versailles at the end of World War I force sensitives were ordered to be hunted down and killed on sight. After years of time passing, the world has yet to kill them all off.

Now an unknown shadow lingers over the future of all mankind. Never before has a threat like this existed in the history of earth. Scientists have devised a plan to force the unknown enemy from hiding so that they may be properly dealt with before the public becomes aware of their existence. However the president of the United States of America believes that the hiding force sensitives are the only way for humanity to have a chance at survival.

However, the users of the force are not blind to the events at play and are planning to fight a war for the sake of all humankind. However, before they can make the appropriate plans with a group of Canadian scientists they must find a child who is strong in the force. One who could make all the balance in the coming war as its storms loom ever so closer.

Earth, the planet that its most sentient beings, humans, is the only hospitable planet in their galaxy. Suddenly a space satellite is seen flying at high speeds toward the planet with no regards to the surrounding environment of it point of impact. As it speeds into the atmosphere of the planet a large flaming shield begins to encompass it as it speeds closer and closer towards the earth in a remote forest. Then in less time that it takes to blink, the satellite slammed into the ground causing the dirt, stone, and wood around it to go flying into the air. However, it was not only heard by a nearby military base, but seen by a small spider that rushed away at the explosion.

At the military base every soldier is running to their stations as a squad of five troops gathers cameras for their helmets, their armor, and their guns. The cameras being equipped with miniature microphones, denied the need to use walkie-talkies. The soldiers were given ear pieces to use in case they needed orders from the base command center. With everything on their persons they stormed out into the forest, unknowingly entering a race to the crashed satellite.

After trekking the forest for nearly half an hour, they reached the satellite. They moved to closely inspect the wreckage, and the first thing the noticed was the emblem that would normally be on itn to identify a country, was one that they had never seen before. It was a image of Earth with a large set of red and violet seas with two brown and black fangs piercing it. "Are you seeing this thing. I've never seen this emblem before."

In less than a heartbeat one of the five men went flying into the bushes as if he had an invisible string attached to him. On the screen in the base command center, all they saw was the forest brush and then a blade of some kind, and then the connection ended. The team had become fully aware of their surroundings in the amount of time it had taken to kill the one soldier. The leader of them team was more intent one finding what had killed his team member by looking in front of him that he failed to notice the black spider like creature hanging from an invisible line upside down with a blade in her hand ready to strike in a heartbeat. When one of his teammates turned around and saw her she threw her knife and it found its way into his head in between his eyes. The squad leader turned around with his gun raised to kill the assailant, but instead when he turned around she lunged forward and bit into his neck injecting him with venom killing him instantly. The other two soldiers sent on the mission began to retreat back towards the base but were shot dead by red bolts of energy that shot them square in the back, directly across from their hearts.

At the base the alarm was going off in full blast as the entire garrison began to prepare for an attack. The base commander was barking out orders left and right without breaking a sweat, though on the inside he was freaking out a great deal. Five of his best men had just been killed in under a minute, and now the assailants were attacking his base. "I want the relay tower up at all times, we need to get an s.o.s. out, or we need to get word to the U.N. that there is something out there that is highly aggressive."

"Sir, multiple unidentified aircraft coming quickly from the south at fifteen degrees."

"Get the antiaircraft batteries up and running. We must and will hold this position. If we lose, they'll have a clear access to attack heavily populated cities." Suddenly the base shook with a great force that could match that of a 5.0 earthquake. "What the hell was that?"

"We have an unknown land vehicle with legs moving in at a pace of large heavy, slow tanks sir." The base commander walked up to the screen in front of him and saw ten strange looking fighter craft moving at high speeds. They had a small gap in between the wings, however in the gap was two cylinders that probably carried some sort of firing weapon in them, shortly behind them were large black things with large cannons on their back. After he gave it a closer look he saw that the large black 'walkers' had large black, beady eyes. Then without a moment's notice the ten fighters fired at the base. The five in the front fired large blue bolts of energy that streaked fast into the sky and slammed into the base walls near the power generator. Everything electrical on the base grounds suddenly shut down as the other five fighters fired violet red bolts that caused large explosions all over the base. Dozens of humanoid soldiers came flooding out of the jungle firing at the human soldiers with guns that fired red energy bolts. For every human soldier that died, only two would take his place, and that would not be long and the commander knew it. However, for every creature that died, three more would take its place, and he had no clue as to how many soldiers the enemy had. Then without warning, the large creatures that had cannons on their backs started to fire at the base with devastating results human bodies went flying as they started to run out of soldiers. In an act of desperation, three troop carriers, filled with one driver, one medic, two healthy soldiers, and everyone else being wounded tried to escape the carnage and massacre, but were foiled when the enemy fighters came out of nowhere and destroyed the transport. When the gunfire ceased outside the men in the command center stood in the room while locking the doors as best as they could. After securing the door locks into a position that they know couldn't be opened they could hear banging on the door as the attackers tried to kill the rest of them off. After several minutes of failed attempts they heard a strange clicking noise and the footfalls of some being that had a rather high weight. When the footfalls stopped they heard a clicking noise, and then a noise that they could describe as a rush of air that was being singed by intense heat. A red glow could be seen from the small gap under the door, and to the horror of the humans trapped inside the command room two glowing red blades were forced into the door, and they slowly began to carve a circle into the door. When they had done their job the trapped humans heard a noise similar to what they had heard earlier, but the red lights vanished into thin air. With a small tap the door fell over and they began to hear a raspy breathing as a large humanoid creature walked into the room. It had two legs like a human, however like the attackers it had eight eyes, but unlike them it had six hands instead of four. It walked into the room slowly as if to bring fear to the humans, a job it did successfully. The humans thought that they had known the true definition of fear, but they had been wrong. The thing then lifted its head up even more to show the humans its fangs as it smiled a twisted smile.

"The smell of fear makes me grow stronger." It spoke with a raspy voice. He looked at a young soldier when the young man had managed to raise his weapon in spite of fear. The creature raised his fist faster than they could process and the boy was lifted into the air while holding his neck as if he were being choked by some invisible force. Then the creature flicked his wrist and the boy was sent flying into a wall where his spine snapped on impact, killing him instantly. He then pulled a cylinder off of a cape that the humans had failed to notice and he pressed a button on the cylinder causing it to release one of the red blades that had cut their door down without any effort. He then walked forward as every human present began to shoot in a hope of killing him. He however had reflexes that were incredibly fast, so fast that he was able to block all of the bullets that were shot at him, even though they were at point blank range. He cut them down without any second thought, but kept a young woman alive, the last human in the room. He then waved his hand and the communication screen came up and he then looked right into it with all eight of his eyes.

"This is just the first target." He said to the camera before he looked to the woman in front of him who was crying profusely at the thought of dying in such a horrible way. He then gave her a twisted smile before speaking. "It will be a quick death from your future king." With that he swung his red sword down and he beheaded her with one swift strike.

"Mommy!" A small six year child cried as he woke up from a horrible nightmare. The young child was a boy named Christian who had just witnessed in his nightmare what had just happened on the other side of the planet. The door to his room swung open and the light went on as his mother Nicole came running into his room with a worried look on her face.

"Shhhhh, it's okay, it's okay mommy's here." She held her only son as he sniffled from his nightmare. She knew he was a force sensitive, in fact the whole town of Fort Bragg, California knew he was a force sensitive, but treated him normally because of the fact that his grandfather was a cop in the town. She was always worried about her son when he was at school because of what it meant for him to be a force sensitive. She was always vigilant when she was near him, and the school he went to was always keeping its eyes open for any signs of trouble in the slightest. It was always a very dangerous thing with the force sensitives, though he didn't even know he was one yet. She planned on telling him when he was older, much older. However, it was not as the force willed it to be. Soon she would have a large amount of very special visitors coming to her small apartment. Then she would be forced to tell her son about his true abilities. She looked down at her young innocent baby boy; to her he would always be her baby boy. He was now peacefully asleep in her arms, and so she laid him down gently and covered him up with his blankets on his bed and left the room quietly. She then walked down to the phone that was in the kitchen and called her family that lived nearby to tell them about what had happened. They told them that the force would guide his and her actions with due time, for their family had always believed in the force and its guidance. When she and her sister had both become the age of eighteen, they had been promised a member of the family would aid in bringing balance to the force, through events that would change the flow of history for years to come.

Outside of the town a group of travelers walked into a clear patch of forest and got a view of the town. They had sensed a great ripple in the force here only shortly after they had sensed the threat of the invisible enemy. They had been a self-proclaimed order of jedi for decades, since they had built their little temple in Michigan. The leader held his hand up signaling his companions to set up camp at their location, the small enclosure would give them shelter from the wind and any stray eyes that could look in the wrong direction. He went to a boulder, sat down, and meditated. As he meditated he felt a ripple in the force, it was centralized around a base near the Pacific Ocean. He could feel death, fear, suffering, sadness, and anger. It shook him deeply, for it seemed that the enemy had struck once more, this time there had been consequences. He opened his eyes and looked past the cliffs near the village and watched the ocean as the moon began to dip beneath its waves, as if letting the sun rise for a new daily cycle. He sighed as he stood up, and walked back to the camp, for meditating in the force would only make him feel the negative emotions. When went back to camp he crawled into a tent that had kindly been set up for him, just before his head vanished in its walls he nodded thanks to the three jedi sitting around the campfire that had been built for warmth to be provided to those who had to do night shift on this night.

The enemy has great numbers and strength, but what are they called and when will they rise.


	4. Chapter III The Shadow Comes

Hey everybody, I'm Back! Sorry i have been gone for a while, but things have been busy. Now that I have this chapter up and running it is only a matter of time before things really get cooking here so enjoy.

 **Chapter III**

 **The Shadow Comes**

The plane had no problem as it cruised through the sky towards the largest airport closest to Mendocino county. The president had been keeping an eye on things that had been going on with military bases on the Asian continent, and after the recent ravage and fade attack on a base, the president was worried. He had believed that the only hope for survival that humanity had was the force sensitives that had vanished after the Treaty of Versaille was signed in 1919. There were always rumors that they had been around to help out humanity, even tales that they had taken out several German bases during World War II, but those were just tales. After a few weeks of searching for them, he believed that he had finally found them. They were heading to Mendocino county to take a young child to where ever they had been hiding since they were made enemies of the public. He looked out the window as the plane sped to its destination, he was hoping that they did not miss their chance to save all of humanity.

The sun rose over the forest as the town of Fort Bragg began to move. Jedi grand master Alavos was leading his fellow jedi to the house of the boy powerful in the force. He looked out to the sea and saw a vision.

 _A fleet of many warships in space were orbiting the planet of Earth, and he could see as strange fighters began to swarm near the ships. However, they did not break under the resolve of the fighters and a much larger ship could be seen heading towards the world as twenty fighters broke away from the battle to engage it. Everything went black but he could still hear everything that happened. He could hear the sound of lightsabers clashing followed by a large explosion._

He opened his eyes and saw that he and his fellow jedi had crossed the bridge and were now even closer to their goal. As they progressed towards the house he began to look inward to the texts that he had read in his many years as a jedi. The original jedi led by jedi grand master Rockaras had survived within a cave in the state of Michigan that was flowing greatly with the force. In fact, any precious gems they found in those caves were so powerful in the force that the jedi used them to power their lightsabers. The original jedi had been prepared should they have died and created scrolls filled with their knowledge on the force, and how they felt a dark presence mysteriously appear on Earth, one that they could never find. However master Alavos believed that whatever had arrived was one a second cause for the unknown enemy to arise from the shadows of the darkness. He had also read that the old masters had prophesied that a war of great size would begin and that the force would be at war with itself, and at the end of the war one side would stand. Either the guiding hand of the light or the enforcing hand of the darkness, but in the aftermath of the war a young man would aid in bringing peace to the universe. Every leader of the order since the old masters had searched for the man, and they were never successful. Alavos looked at the problem a different way, and instead of looking for a man, he looked for a child, a young boy, and know he believed that he had found the boy. It all came down to how his meeting with the family went. He was hoping he could prepare the boy for war with time, time that he knew he did not have at all. For he could feel the signs of war within the force, and they were everywhere in nature, but only when it came to spiders for the damndest reason, and that confused him greatly. He removed himself from his thoughts and saw that they were nearly outside the apartment that held the two people he was looking for, the boy and his mother. He looked over his shoulder and could see a cop car parked along the street waiting for someone to come, or something to happen. He looked back at the door and knocked.

Christian was in his room playing with his toys when he heard the someone knock on the door. He got up and walked to the stairs as his mom walked to the door. He could sense a great amount of power on the other side of the door, but he could not tell what was on the other side, only that it was imbued with the light. His mom opened the door and he could just barely make out brown robes as he heard her speak to several people outside.

"We wish to speak to you and your son." Alavos looked at the woman inside the building with a calm look on his face, he would take the boy and train him in the ways of the force no matter the cost. "I know what he is, and I have come to take him to safety." She looked at him with a look of horror and hope. If these people were here to take her son, then that meant they were force sensitives.

"Why do you want my son, are going to kill him, hand him to the police?" She was obviously aware of her son's gifts. She was worried that they would lead to a sudden end to her son.

"Mommy, he's here to help me. He' a good man." Behind the woman was a little child of about six years old with blond hair and blue eyes. He was semi tall for his age, and he could feel the boy's connection in the force. It powerful, so much so that the seemed comfortable in some way or another.

He knelt down so that he could look the little child in the eyes. "Would you like to speak with me young child. I'm like you in a few ways my friend."

The small kid looked to his mother and nodded, and in a sigh, she let him and one other enter the building. So he and his first pupil, Drake entered the apartment. The door closed and behind it the two jedi got to know the boy for a few minutes before his mother gave them her decision.

"You can take him with you, but under one condition. He doesn't get involved in any sort of war until he is at least sixteen. No ifs, ands, or buts. That's final." She looked to the Jedi Master with a look of expectation on her face.

"Very well. I shall respect your request. I'll do everything in my power to keep him out of any battles that may come, but I will at least teach him to protect himself at any cost." She nodded to him and the young boy came down stairs with Drake, a small bag packed with clothes and books. He then walked to his mother and hugged her, for he knew what was happening, but did not know when he would see her again. When they walked out of the house they could see that the other five Jedi were standing in a protective circle around the door, lightsabers ignited. Drake was about to join them when Alavos put a hand on his shoulder and stepped forward. Not igniting his weapon, not even pulling it off of his belt. Then stepping out a black car was none other than the president of the United States of America.

He walked away from from the car and stood in front of the Jedi Master. Everyone present was silent as the two men stared each other in the eyes. Then the silence broke when the president saw Christian hiding behind Drake's right leg. He looked to his guards and gave them a stern look before waving his hand in a downwards motion. They looked at the president in a questioningly way, until they saw the small boy hiding behind the leg of one of the force sensitives. They lowered their guns at the sight of the small boy.

"Master Jedi, I, no we all need your help. There's something out there that's killing a lot of people, and I believe that you and your followers are the only ones who can stop this menace. If you don't wish to help us, then I don't blame you." The president began to turn away before Alavos put a hand on his shoulder with a caring smile on his face.

"It would be our honor to help you, my brother." The president and the Jedi all entered the limo and it left, with them all heading for the airport where the presidential plane was located. As the trip carried on Alavos whispered something into the president's ear. He nodded and then Alavos closed his eyes and began to meditate and embraced himself fully in the Force. Drake looked towards Christian and saw that he was looking out the window and staring at the ocean, it seemed to bring an air of calmness around the boy, that was something that would help him in the long run. As he looked at the small boy he could feel a sense of foreboding around him, that even worried him. Once they worried the plane everyone boarded, the plane crew gave the Jedi strange looks, something that was unsurprising to them. After all they had been hunted down since WWI, despite President WIlson's protests. As the plane took off Christian closed his eyes tightly, it was obvious that the boy was not a fan of heights.

After several hours in the air they landed in D.C. and rode to the whitehouse. However when they were in the presidential limousine a t.v. came down from the ceiling of the cabin and turned itself on. On the screen was the image of the planet Earth with brown land and purple oceans while two spider fangs seemingly pierced the planet in the image. Everyone stared at the image until a voice came from the screen shocking them from their stupor.

"For thousands of years we have been pressed away from our rightful spot as rulers of the world, but now we have come to take control." The voice was raspy, but understandable. "Now we have the true power to take the reigns of domination from humanity." The screen changed to the face of some creature with eight eyes. "So I say this to you humans, you can stand together, you can build the world's largest army, you can advance in technology as fast as possible, but you will either become slaves to my people, or you will be wiped out of existence." He stepped to the side to show an army of millions of creatures that were too far to tell what they were, but it was very obvious, they had a very powerful military force. "As you can see if you choose war you will be annihilated, but none the less, the Spider Alliance declares war on humanity. A war for control the of Earth. May the best species win." With that the video closed and the t.v. retracted back into the ceiling of the limo. The president pulled open the window separating them from the drivers so he could speak with them.

"Call my cabin, tell them to head to thee white house for an emergency meeting pronto." The president was giving a serious face so that he could mask the fear that he was drowning in. The driver nodded and closed the window while Alavos turned the t.v. on to look at the current news. It seemed that all of humanity had seen the broadcast as every news channel was talking about it and how it seemed to shake the world, people all over the globe were panicking as they prepared for the end of life on several images that the news stations were showing. As the limo drove up to the white house several people could be heard talking and yelling hoping to get the president's thoughts on what had just transpired moments ago. Once it stopped everyone inside were guided to the front doors of the white house, away from the press. Upon entering the building the president beckoned for them to follow him to his cabinet room where the president would consult with his cabinet to discuss what actions to take against this so called "Spider Alliance". Upon entering the room the Jedi stood off to the side and waited as the rest of his cabinet entered the room after them and took seats that surrounded the table.

The president stood at the head of the table and addressed his cabinet and spoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen, whether we like it or not we the human species is now at war, and our only chance at beating the Spider Alliance is through these people." He gestured to the Jedi who stood in the room, completely ignored until now.


End file.
